Til Death Do Us Part
by T.K. Yuy
Summary: Wedding Vows are something to be taken seriously, right? Well, obviously, someone didn't think so, and now he's paying for it... M/M, F/F SLASH! MPreg. Deathfic of minor character (or at least in my mind he's minor)


Alright, this is just.. I don't know.  This bunny hit me, and was begging to be written, so please, comment away.  It's the only way I know I'm doing something right.  Or dreadfully wrong.  That and comments and critisism are like chocolate, and are my Essence of Life. *smirks*

Title: Til Death Do Us Part

Author: Teek

Rating: R, for language, implied sexual activities, and of course, the obvious slash.

Pairings: Uh… Draco/Harry, Lucius/Severus (I don't know what happened to Narcissa, so don't ask), Harry/Tom, Draco/Bill, Ginny/Blaise (who I have decided makes a rather attractive woman, so there!)… I don't think I've missed anyone…

Summary:  Wedding vows are supposed to be taken seriously, aren't they?  Obviously someone didn't think so, and he now has to pay for it…

Warnings: Mpreg (how does that justify being put in as a warning?), divorce, character death,  my own sense of cruel and unusual punishment for a certain green-eyed Gryffindor…   
Other Notes:  I would just like to say that Talsgate belongs to Sparks, as it was the name of the prison she created for her masterpiece known as 'Chained'.  I have found that it sticks with me in whatever angsty thing I'm writing, and that I am indeed nuts.  This fic proves it, I think.  *sighs* You may all kill me now, if you wish, but this bunny just had to be written.

~!*!~

He looked down at his sleeping daughter, her messy dark brown hair faned out on the satin pillow she had pulled under her head, and he couldn't help but smile.  He tucked the deep green comforter up over her shoulders, and kissed her forehead before walking out into the hall and shutting her door.  He padded his way down the dark hall to the master bedroom, and smiled sadly down at the blonde man in the red and gold-decked bed.  He brushed a lock of hair from his face, and then cursing himself for doing it as sleepy silver eyes fluttered open to look at him.

"Harry…?  What is it, what's-"  
"Shhh.  Go back to sleep.  Sirius called, I've got to go meet him."  
"Meet him?  Why doesn't he just come here, Harry?  We've got the Fidelius on the house, and I know he can get here unseen."  
"It's not that simple, Drake.  Just go back to sleep.  I already checked in on Lys, she's sound asleep."  
"Harry, this isn't like you.  What's wrong?"  
"I don't know, that's why I've got to go to him.  I'll be back by the time she leaves for school, I promise."

He kissed him again and then left silently.  Draco settled back into bed, and pulled the blankets tightly around himself.  Something just wasn't right.  

"Sirius knows he can always come here, regardless of what's happening.  Since the Dementor incident, Albus has had him off all Order business."

He got out of bed, and glanced at the clock.  Two thirty.  The phone never wrang, and Sirius knew that using the fire was far too risky right now.  There was definitly something wrong.

~

"You got out of the house okay?"  
"Yeah.  I'll have to ask Sirius to cover for me tho'."  
"Won't your godfather want to know what he's covering for, precious?"

"I'll just tell him I was called away on something for the surprise I'm planning for Malfoy.  His birthday is in a little under a week, you know."  
"Yes, and I have his present already.  Come, you're tired, and it's getting cold without the fire roaring.  Let us go to bed."

"Mmmm.  Bed sounds fabulous, love."

Lips met, and fingers entiwned, the gold band on one not meaning anything to either of the men as they fell into the black silk covered bed.

~

Pale green eyes, hidden behind stylish black frames, were confused as Alyssa Potter looked at the breakfast table.  There were only two place settings, and her father was scrubbing the dishes with more anger than she ever remembered seeing.  She set her bag on the back of her chair and walked over to him.

"Daa?" she asked, seeing that there were tears rolling down his face.

"Oh, Lys, I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come down." he said, dropping the frying pan he had scrubbed the teflon off and wiping his face free of tears, "come on, lets eat."  
"Where's Papa?"

"He had to go in to the office early today.  Had an emergency come up last night."  
"Oh."  
"Don't worry, Lys, he won't miss the play tonight, you know he won't."

"I know, but it's not like Papa to just head off without saying good-bye.  What time did he leave?"  
"Two this morning."

"T-two?!  He's been at the office since TWO?!"

"He had to go see Padfoot first, then he was going to the office."

Draco hated it when his daughter got her mind going.  It usually meant disaster was coming.  They ate in silence, and just as they had started clearing the table, the door opened and closed, and Harry walked in, dressed in fresh robes and such.  His scar –which had been pale for quite some time- was now a deep purple.  There were only two things in all of the Wizarding and Muggle world that could make that happen, and Alyssa wrinkled her nose in disgust as she sensed it.  She wasn't her father's daughter for nothing.

"Morning pumpkin." Harry said, moving to give his daughter a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

She moved away.

"I'm heading out, Daa', I'll see you at six."

She gave Draco a kiss and left, her bag following behind her.  Harry just stared at the door behind her.  He sighed and gave Draco a hug and a kiss, snatching a piece of bacon from the plate on the counter.

"Sleep well."  
"As well as can be expected without you beside me.  How's Sirius?"

"He's alright.  Ran into a few Death Eaters, and didn't want to risk being tailed to the house, or else he would have come by.  He sends his love."

Harry knew there was something amiss when Draco finished the dishes by hand, and then started for the den.  Draco never went into the den unless it was to find something, get someone, or to retrieve the post.  It was to informal for his tastes.  He flopped into the large black velvet armchair, which magically expanded to suit his needs, and he picked up a large leather tome sitting beside him and a self-levitating bottle of ink that he had bought ages ago.  The quill was a raven feather, and the as the ink flowed onto the page, Harry thought it looked a bit too much like blood.

"Drake, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just feel like writing, is all.  Why don't you go up and shower and get some sleep, you've had a long night."

"I slept a bit at the office, and you know I always keep clothes to use the showers if I'm out for so long."  
"Harry, please, don't argue with me.  You know you won't win."  
"Alright, alright, I'll go up and shower and get some shut eye, but I want you to wake me in no more than two hours.  I want to take you into Diagon Alley.  I know you need more things for your project."  
"I got everything this morning, but thank you for the offer."  
"This morning?  Drake, it's only ten after eight."

"Yes, and like I told you, I slept as well as can be expected.  You should know by now that it means not at all.  Upstairs, now.  We'll talk later."

"Gods, sometimes I wonder how I missed the little things." Harry joked, kissing his husband soundly before heading up the stairs.

Draco sighed, and continued writing.  it wasn't until the clock struck nine that he heard the familiar screech of an incoming Hedwig, and then a screech that he didn't recognize.  He watched as a great black owl –which was very uncommon- landed on the top of Harry's favorite recliner, and looked at him.  Hedwig was all puffed up and pissed off.  There was a glowing scroll tied with a blood red ribbon tied to the owls leg, and he removed it quickly.  The owl took off without a backwards glance, and Draco blinked as he watched Hedwig relax.  She really did not like that other owl.  He unrolled the scroll, having seen no formal address or name, and had it been for Harry alone, he doubted the owl would have let him take it.

_Dearest Harry,_

_I know, it's risky sending Cellius to you, but I thought you might want to know the good news.  News about a certain thing we've been trying for.  Yes, precious, I mean /that/.  And before you pass out, let me put it into writing._

_We. Are. Going. To. Have. A. Baby._

_Alright, now you may scream, love.  Or drop the parchment, or perhaps make an excuse as to why you're so happy.  We both know your dear 'husband' won't understand any of this.  You really should have done it long ago, my love.  It would hurt him, and his daughter, so much less if he knew.  Merlin, does he even suspect that Alyssa isn't really yours? Gods, how could he not?_

_Well, you know I have things to attend to, just as I know you have things to do. If you can, I would love to see you tonight.  But I know you have that little ponce of 'husband' of yours to deal with.  I still say you should just kill him, and be done with it._

_All my love, forever and infinity after that,_

_Your Tom._

His hands were shaking as he cast the simple charm that would return the scroll to it's previous glowing and unopened state, set it on the table where all the mail was normally put, and he grabbed his journal, and fed Hedwig.  She took a few bites, then followed him out to the foyer.  She would wait on the banister until he was done upstairs.  With a quick flick of his wrist, he cast a silence charm on Harry so that he wouldn't hear him as he flung clothes and things into a trunk, shrunk it, and then moved to Alyssa's room.  The spell would disappear when he woke up naturally.

"Come on, Hedwig, we're going to see Blaise and Ginny."

~

Of all the people Blaise Zambini had thought of  that would be rining her doorbell at eight thirty in the morning, Draco Malfoy had not once crossed her mind.  In all honesty, she hadn't seen him since her brother-in-law's birthday three months ago.  She blinked twice, and moved aside, a guesture any Slytherin knew was an invitation to come in, but he just dropped the duffle he was carrying, and threw his arms around her, head burried in her shoulder as he finally let the sob that he had been holding in tear its way out.  She immediately knew that there was something wrong.  There were very few things that Draco Malfoy ever got this upset over, and if the way he was just sinking slowly to the floor any indication, she had a pretty good idea of who it was that had upset him.  Upset was probably the understatement of the century, but it was the only thing she could think of as she moved to get his bag, and shut the door.  

"What's happened, Draco?"

"He-he's been- Oh Gods!"

"What, Draco, who's been doing what?"

"Harry!  He's- he's- he's been-I don't- I- I hate him!  I fucking hate them!  I hope they lose it!  I hope there's a complication, and that fucking bastard miscarries!!" 

Now Blaise wasn't stupid, and upon hearing what she had, she knew exactly what was going on.  There was, after all, only one other person in all the world that could make Draco's famous husband feel the way he does.  She kneeled down and pulled him into her arms, rocking him, trying to calm him as the sobs came again, and she heard footsteps on the stairs.  They'd woken Ginny.

"Blaise?" the red-head asked, running a hand through her long curls, "Oh, shit, is that Draco?"  
  


Blaise merely nodded, and Ginny was down the stairs, wrapping her arms around the blonde.  The three stayed like that for a long while, sitting on the cold stone floor of the foyer, and as Draco could finally manage to get his sobs under control, he attempted to wipe his face clean of any evidence.

"Gods, I'm sorry.  I – I have no right to just barge in on the two of you and-"  
"No, no, stop." Ginny said, holding his face in her hands and making him look at her, "I grew up with six older brothers, Draco, and you know how I am, so don't you dare start apologizing.  What ever has happened is not your fault.  You've done nothing wrong, and if Blaise and I are thinking along the same lines, I think I know who is responsible.  I'll put a call into the school, and tell them that Lys will be picked up early, and we can-"  
"No, she has the play tonight, and I promised that I would go.  I'm not going to break that promise.  Not when I know Harry will."  
"How do you know he won't be there, Drake, what's he done?"  
"The letter he received this morning pretty much said it all.  He'll be heading to Hogsmeade when he gets it, I'm sure."  
"You mean," Blaise said, handing him a tissue, "that Harry doesn't know you're gone?  Hasn't a clue that you know anything about him and Tom?"

Draco and Ginny froze, staring at her.  She shook her head, the short black curls that had fallen from the pony tail she had them pulled back in bouncing and hitting her in the face.  She knew what they were thinking, and she had to set it right.

"I didn't mean that the way it came out." she explained, "I kinda figured it out, when you started screaming about miscarriges.  And he did have that thing with him before the two of you were married, so putting the pieces together wasn't hard."

"Yeah, well, we haven't seen or heard –or rather _I_ haven't seen or heard- from Tom in four years, and Harry had assured me well before we were married that it was over.  I- I guess the bit of Gryffindor I had in me was enough to destroy me.  And the letter –Gods, the letter!- it said that Lys isn't really Harry's daughter.  How could she not be?  I have never been with anyone other than Harry, and the potion was speciifically keyed to him and… oh…"  
"What's 'oh'?"

"The potion.  Harry gave it to me, from Severus.  He _said_ it was keyed to him.  For all I know, it could have been someone else's sperm, keyed to _block_ Harry.  Fuck."  
"Draco, calm down, and let's move this to the living room, okay?  It's bound to be far more comfortable, and we can have tea, or whatever else you want, and we'll all go to see Lys' play." Ginny suggested.

"Okay."

~

Harry woke slowly, letting his eyes adjust to the dark light in the room, and glancing at the clock, saw that he had ten minutes to get to Lys' play.  With a curse, he jumped out of bed, yelling for Draco, only to find that he wasn't answering.   Returning to the bedroom, he noticed that that there were clothes flung around haphazardly, and that they were his husband's clothes.  Draco was obsessivly neat, so this was not a good sign.  He raced downstairs, and stopped dead as he saw the glowing scroll on the table with the mail.  There was only one person that would send something like that, and he quickly grabbed it and unrolled it.  His eyes widened in ecstatic surprise, and then he blinked, noting the wet mark on the paper.  The ink was permanent, and after casting a simple spell, he found that the water mark was only about six and a half hours old, and that a reseal charm had been used on it.  The scroll fell to the floor without a noise, and Harry covered his mouth as he raced to the bathroom, his stomach deciding it time to wretch up the breakfast he'd had that morning.  Draco had read the letter, which meant that he knew.  It explained the clothes and his husbands absence.

"Gods, Draco, you weren't supposed to find out like this.  You weren't supposed to find out at all." he breathed, rinsing his mouth and starting the shower.  "Fuck."

~

"Daa'!" Alyssa threw herself into her father's arms, and hugged him tightly.

"You were brilliant, honey." he laughed, hugging her back.

"Absolutely superb." Ginny smiled.  
"Aunt Ginny, Aunt Blaise!  What're you two doing here?  Not that I mind, of course, but I had no idea you were going to be visiting."

"We're not, actually." said Blaise, her voice serious.

Alyssa cocked her head to the side a bit, and then looked down at her feet.  Draco knew that she was starting to think of the worst possibilities.

"You and Papa had a fight, didn't you?" she asked quietly as they moved out of the crowds way.

"No, not yet." answered Draco, making his daughter look at him.  "Honey, Papa and I… we're disagreeing over something at the moment, and I- I have a feeling it's not going to be very pretty when we go home.  Or rather when I go home.  I want you to stay with your Aunts for a few days, while we work this out.  I don't want to risk you getting caught in the, uhm, cross-fire."  
"You'll be using wands?  Daa', you know how dangerous that is for you both."  
"Trust me, Lys, it's high time your father and I did this.  It's been building up for awhile.  Everything will be fine, I promise."  
"Is that why Papa wasn't here tonight?"  
"Yes, love, I think it was.  He got a very… important letter this morning, and his attention was demanded immediately.  We argued a bit over it, and decided it best that we talk about it later tonight."

"Should I… pack a bag?"  
"I've already packed some stuff for you.  Should be plenty for the weekend, and I'll be by sometime tomorrow, so should you need anything, just call, okay?"  
"Okay."

She hugged her father, and kissed his cheek before taking the bouquet of roses Blaise had conjured up for her.  She smiled and they started off towards the car.

"Daa'?"  
"Yes honey?"  
"This is really big, isn't it?"  
"I'm afraid so, love."  
"What happens if you don't work it out?"  
"I'm not sure.  We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, okay?"  
"Okay.  Love you."  
"I love you too.  Have fun with your aunts."  
"Always do."

They said their good-byes, and as they pulled out of the school lot, Draco headed for the small alley way between the auditorium and gym, ready to apparate back the house.  Harry would be up, and would have found the note, and put two and two together.  He had left the bedroom a mess on purpose.

~

"Draco!"

Harry came running out of the den, and was about to embrace his husband, when he found a slim ebony wand aimed straight at him.  He stopped dead in his tracks, seeing his husbands face, and took a few steps backwards.  Draco was livid, and he hadn't seen him this pissed since their sixth year at Hogwarts.  When Voldemort had attacked them, it was Draco's anger that had finally seperated the _thing_ that was Voldemort from Tom.  It was because of his husband that he had Tom, and that he would have this baby with him.  

"Dra-"  
"Shut the fuck up, Potter.  Don't talk to me, don't look at me, don't even breath in my vicinity.  I'm here to pack, nothing more, nothing less.  Just stay the hell away from me."  
"Draco, please, I need to-"  
"Explain?  There's nothing to explain, Potter.  You're with him, and you're obviously a hell of a lot happier with him than with me, and I'm not about to fuck that up for you.  However, it would have been nice to know that you were unhappy to begin with."  
"But I'm not!  Draco, this isn't what you think it is.  Tom and I, we're-"  
"Having a baby.  _Your_ baby.  Well, I hope you don't just up and leave this one, cause he –or she- will really be your flesh and blood, Harry, and blood is thicker than water, or certain _potions_ for that matter.  Now move."  
"Not until you-"  
"Either you move, or I will _re_move you –permanently!!"

Draco's eyes were wild as he whirled around to face him, and he had his wand trained on him.  Harry wasn't stupid; he knew he'd been pushing the blonde's limits, and he was now at the receiving end of Draco Malfoy's full fury.  Not good.  Not good at all.

"Did you think I would never find out?  Did you think that I would be happy for you, and not care that you were fucking a man that I have _always_ considered my enemy?  A man that was Lord VOLDEMORT!?  For fuck's sake, Potter, he killed your parents, he killed Cedric, and Albus, and Remus, and countless others, and you're _romantically involved with him!!! _  You're the Heir of Gryffindor, and you're giving the Heir of Slytherin your child!  Do you have any idea what that can –and will- do?!  And Alyssa, what the fuck am I supposed to tell her?  'I'm so sorry that I have to tell you this, honey, but your Papa, he's not your biological father.  I don't know who is.  I was used and fucked, and lead to believe that I was having the man I am _fucking in love with's_ child, only to find out that he has been seeing _Tom Marvolo Riddle_ for'- How long has it been Potter?  Is it only recent, or did you never stop?  Did you mean it when we made love in our _wedding bed_, or was that all a lie, just like everything else?"  
"Draco, I-"  
"I'm  not fucking done, Potter, so don't you _dare_ interupt!!  I have given you everything I am –mind, body, heart, soul, magic- and you throw it all back in my face for a man that was –in my opinion still _is_- the greatest Dark Lord the world has ever seen, and he's well over eighty.  Do you honestly think that he can have a child without any complications?  Do you honestly think that I won't take this to the Ministry, or better yet, straight to my father?  Do you have any idea what he would do, if I were to _prove_ that Alyssa isn't _our_ child?  Despite the fact that I hate to think about it –because I love you almost more than anything-, I will gladly set him on you.  Marrige in the Wizarding World isn't like it is in the Muggle, or haven't you learned that yet?  We were magically bonded, on many more levels than is normal. and- you know what?  Fuck.  You.  Have divorce papers drawn up and owled to me first thing in the morning.  I'm done with this.  I won't deal with any of it.  I shed all the fucking tears I'm going to shed over this early this morning with Gin and Blaise, and you're not worth it.  You're NOT WORTH IT!!!!"

"Draco… please, I-"  
"NO!  It's over, Potter!  It should have never started to begin with!"

Harry stared at the well worn band of gold that had hit him and was now spinning and falling still on the hardwood floor at his feet.  The inscription on the inside was burning brightly, and his eyes shot up to meet Draco's.  This was not what he had wanted.

"We need to talk about this, Draco.  We can't just-"  
"I don't CARE, Potter, I don't bloody CARE!  I want you out of my life!  I never want to see you again.  I never want to hear of you again!  I want you to disappear!"  
"You don't mean that, I know you don't."  
"No, Potter, I do!  You do remember what they used to call him, don't you?"

Harry's brow furrowed in confusion.

"They used to call Voldemort 'Death', and as far as I'm concerned, the words I said –and meant!- when we were wed are absolutely true.  'Til Death do us part'.  Well, Death has certainly made us part.  I hope you're happy, Potter, and before I leave, I just want you to know that I **_wish_** you and your lover get to know the worst fucking pain imaginable!!"

Every candle in the house that Harry had lit earlier that night blew out, and the lights that were on blew their bulbs, the windows shattering.  When Draco apparated out of the house, somehow, everything was back the way it was before.  There was something oddly familiar about what had just happened, but Harry couldn't understand why.  Which was good, because if he could think properly after such a row, there was definitly something wrong with him.

~

Harry woke the next morning to the sound of an irrate Hedwig beating at the window, and she all but bit his fingers off as he attempted to remove the parcel she carried.  She took off immediately after he retrieved it, and his eyes widened as he saw the gold seal on the back.  It was from the Ministry.  Department of Wizard Bonds, to be exact.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It has been brought to my attention that you and your husband, a Mr. Draco Malfoy, have put in for a divorce.  While the exact circumstances have not been told to me, I do not advise this motion, at all.  Not only is a bondesd divorce difficult paperwork wise, it is extremely painful magic wise.  Nearly eleven years Mr. Malfoy and yourself have been partners, and your daughter will be starting Hogwarts in September.  It would be very difficult to break the magical bond you have with eachother –I'm sure you've noticed that using eachother's wands and such is now like second nature- but to break it between the two of you would force your child to choose who she would like to stay primarily connected to.  A child's magic, until they are through their first year of magical schooling, is dependant on a parent to keep them grounded.  Between the two of you, you have grounded her, and I fear that trying to do so with only one of you as a dominant magical force in her life would hurt her immensely._

_Enclosed are documents and such that Mr. Malfoy has had me draw up, and you are, on his orders, to read them, make any suggestions you would like on them, and send them back to me at your earliest convenience.  He would like all papers finallized by the time your daughter is out for the summer, as he is taking her on a trip, and will not have access to his resources here in London._

_I do hope to hear from you soon._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Justin Finch-Fletchly_

_PS:  Harry, you're a damn fool for fucking around behind Draco's back.  It shocked the hell out of me to find that you're still breathing, considering that he let go completely on you last night.  _

Green eyes closed momentarily while Harry took in the information.  He'd known that a divorce would be painful –physically, mentally, emotionally, all of it- but it wasn't supposed to get blown this far out of proportion.  Draco was supposed to understand that he and Tom were as good as bonded from the day his parents died.  He was supposed to understand that he wanted them both in his life.  That he loved the both.

"But you love me more than you've ever loved him, you know that, Harry."

He looked up, startled, into Tom's crimson eyes, and he couldn't argue.  He knew he couldn't.  Tom kneeled before him, taking his hands and kissing the knuckles.  He played with the band of gold on his left, and locked his gaze with Harry's.

"Malfoy's think only for themselves, precious.  They're power hungry, and your husband is no different." he said as Harry leaned his forehead on his.

"He's nothing like his father, Tom, you know that.  I just… Malfoy's the only one who's never seen me as the 'Boy-Who-Lived.'  I've just been a guy given fame and special privledges for something I don't even have reasons to explain.  Even _you_ can't explain it, and I… I don't know.  I never wanted this, Tom.  I never wanted to hurt him, or Alyssa.  I do love him.  But not like I love you.  You and I… we're the same, yet different.  You understand, don't you?"  
"Of course I do, love, it's your husband who doesn't.  Why don't we go through these papers, make amends to them, and send them to Finch-Fletchly?  It'll be done and over with before Malfoy can complain, and we'll be able to get on with our lives."

"And Alyssa?"  
"She'll stay with her father, of course.  She's not your responsibility, Harry, you know that."  
"But she- she is my daughter.  I've raised her, loved her, she's… Tom, I can't give her up."  
"She's. Not. Your. Responsibility.  Love, she's not biologically yours, you have no reason to feel as if you owe her anything."  
"You're right, but still… I-"  
"Harry, please, don't think about him right now.  He's not important.  What _is_ important, is this."

Tom stood, pressing Harry's hands to his stomach as he straddled his hips, lips catching his impatiently.  Harry didn't protest, and kissed him back hungrily, forgetting about Draco, and the girl that he held no ties to.  Tom was all he needed, and he was happy with that.

~

"So that's it?  He made no amendments to any of it, other than money?"  
"I'm afraid so."

"Gods… Justin, what do I do?  I thought for sure that he would want visitation rights with Lys, but he's just shoving money at us, and giving us the house –with everything in it- like he doesn't even care."  
"He doesn't, Draco, that's the whole thing.  Harry doesn't care."  
"When do the results on her blood work come back?"  
"They should be here by-"

"Mr. Finch-Fletchly, the lab's just dropped off those reports you asked for." his secretary said through the intercom.  
"Bring them in please."

"Yes sir."

The sandy-haired girl brought the folder in, nodded to her boss and to Draco, then left.  Justin flipped through it, and covered his mouth in shock.

"What?  What's it say?!"

"You're not going to like this…"  
"Just tell me what it says, Justin!"

"Alyssa is a Wealsey."

"WHAT?!!?!"

~

He raised his cup to his lips with a shaking hand and he nearly spilled the hot tea all down his front as the door chime went off.  Terrified silver eyes met warm yellow-green, and he set the tea down quickly, trying not to give away his nervousness as the eldest Weasley child headed in his direction.  He shook the offered hand and motioned for the red-head to sit.  He had to admit, Bill Weasley was gorgeous.

"It's good to see you Draco.  How's Harry and Lys?" Bill asked, ordering a coffee.

"That's actually why I'm here…"  

Bill's expression changed drastically, upon hearing the sadness in Draco's voice, and he quickly dismissed the waitress as she brought him his coffee.

"What's happened?" he asked quietly.

"Harry and I… we've filed for a divorce."  
"Sweet Merlin, why?!  You two have been the happiest couple I've ever seen!"

"It seems that Harry's found his happiness elsewhere."  
"You mean… he's been cheating on you?"  
"Oh, more than that.  Apparently, his 'thing' with Death never really ended.  They're expecting."

"Shit.  Draco, I'm so sorry.  How's Lys taken it?"  
"Better than I am, actually.  When she saw Harry two weeks ago, she cursed him out, and actually did what is scheduled to be done next week."  
"And that is…?"  
"She broke her link to Harry.  Not that there was one to begin with."

"What?  He's her father, of course there was a link!"  
"No, he wasn't.  Apparently, the potion that allowed me to conceive her was made to block his sperm, and impregnate me with someone elses."

"Why that little-"  
"Bill, that's not the worst of it, I'm afraid."  
"How much worse can it get?!"

"I know who her father is, and… perhaps we should take this conversation where there isn't so much to break?"  
"Why, what's… wait.  You don't mean to tell me that… I- no.  It can't be."  
"I always wondered why Harry wanted you to be her godfather, and not Ron."

The window at the booth they were seated across from exploded, and before he could think, Bill grabbed Draco, and shielded him.  Searching the scared, silver eyes of the last Malfoy scion, he found truth.  Both in himself, and in Draco.

"Fuck."

~

Harry watched as Alyssa was sorted, into Slytherin no less, and then let himself tune out.  It'd been two months since he and Draco were legally divorced, and just under a month since he and Tom had been married by a Muggle priest.  According to the doctors, they were expecting a boy.  While he was undeniably happy with that, he couldn't help but feel guilty.

"And now, a few start of term announcements." Headmistress McGonagall said,  "The third floor corridor on the right hand side is off limits to all students, who do not wish to die a horribly painful death.  And a reminder from our care taker, Mr. Filch, the Forbidden Forest is just that, _forbidden_.  I would also like to announce that first and second year students will not have the privledge of having Professor Snape as your Potions instructor."

His ears perked up at that.  Snape wasn't teaching first and second years?  Why?  Who was qualified to… 

"Oh. Shit."

"That said, I would like to introduce Professor Malfoy.  He served his apprenticeship under none other than Hogwart's own Professor Snape, and I would hope all students, not just those who have him, will treat him with the respect he deserves.  I would also like to take this time to address something I know many of our older students are wondering.  Professor Flitwick, our Charms professor, has decided to retire, and it is with a heavy heart that we replace him, but, I have been told that his successor is quite competent in the art of Charms.  A graduate of Hogwarts himself, Professor Weasley was a Charm and Hex Breaker for Gringotts for many years, and has graciously accepted our offer.  You'll make him all feel at home, I'm sure.

"As such, Professor Snape and myself have decided to hand our duties as head of Slytherin and Gryffindor over to our new Professors, as they were originally both Head Boy from their respectful houses."

The doors to the Great Hall opened, and Draco and Bill strode in, both holding their heads high, and in perfect stride with one another.  It wasn't until they were at the head of their respectful tables, did they speak.

"Fifteen points, Mr. Walters, for your comment.  I believe Slytherin is now at negative twenty." Draco said, taking his seat.

"And fifteen from Mr. Weasley, for your comment.  Negative fifteen, Gryffindor.  What  a way to start the term." added Bill, unfolding his napkin and setting it in his lap, not once looking up at his nephew.

Harry just blinked.  That was thirty-five points that had been taken between the two houses, in less than an hour.  And his ex-husband, and his best friend's oldest brother.  A best friend that was for some reason mad at him.  The feast began, and the hall erupted into a fit of chatter.  Harry couldn't help but stare at Draco as he threw a glance over to Bill, who winked at Alyssa, who smirked back at her father.  She glared when she noticed Harry watching the three of them, and stood up, heading to her Head of House.  He was quick to cast an enhanced hearing charm on himself, and paid close attention to their conversation as he ate.

"I refuse to have DADA with him as an instructor."

"You don't have much of a choice, Ms. Malfoy."  
"Oh for the love of God, knock it off Daa'!  You know how I'll react in a room with him."  
"I doubt that you have to worry about that.  You didn't have much of a link with him to begin with, if you remember what Ms. Abbot said back when we broke it."  
"Yes, and then of course there is the little fact that she's not really my husband's daughter…"

Draco was one his feet, in front of Alyssa, wand trained on Tom as he walked out of the door that lead down to the dungeons.  Minerva and Harry had stood up immediately, and as the Boy-Who-Lived made his way to his husband, Bill stood.  The entire hall watched as he put himself between Tom and Draco, his own wand in hand, and as red eyes narrowed at yellow-green, Fawke's flew in, landing on Bill's shoulder.

"You are a guest here at Hogwarts, Riddle, and I would hope you remember that.  Just because you're married to Potter doesn't mean you can do as you damn well please, and it would be my pleasure to put you in your place, you little shit."  

Harry felt the hearing charm kick in as Bill leaned forward to hiss at him.

"Watch your tongue around _my daughter_, Riddle, or you'll find it removed."

Harry gasped, his wand clattering to the floor.  Tom looked up at him, and then glared at Bill, shoving him away from him.

"You bastard!  He was never supposed to know!"

"Yeah, well, that's your own damn fault.  Get out of my sight, Mudblood." Draco spat, waving his hand at the red-eyed man in dismissal.

The students all shifted back as he screamed in pain, and Poppy rushed forward, casting a few charms.  Harry clutched at his stomach in pain, and fell to his knees next to his husband, eyes staring up at his ex.  Fawkes looked down at him, and then turned his back on him.

"Fawkes, please, you have to." he pleaded with the bird.

"He's miscarried." the Medi-Witch said with a frown.  "Mr. Potter, your child is fine, however I'm afraid you lost his twin."

"W-what?  I'm not…Oh gods."  
"Madam Hooch, help me get them up to the hospital."

As the nurse and the Flying Instructor took them up to the hospital wing, Tom crying the whole way, Minerva calmed the students down, and instructed the Prefects to take them to their dormitories.  She instructed Alyssa to remain.

"I take it, Ms. Malfoy, that you were informed of the situation around your parent's divorce."  
"Yes, Headmistress, I was, and as far as I am concerned, these past eleven years were nothing but a lie on Potter's behalf.  I do not feel inclined to call him my father."

"Very wise sentiments for one so young."

"I'm a Malfoy, Professor McGonagall, and as such, a quick learner.  And as a Weasley, I suppose a good judge of certain familial situations."

Draco stared at her, and Bill flushed.  Minerva smiled, and took her leave, entrusting them to get her settled into her dorm.

"I'm a big girl, Daa', I think I can handle knowing that Aunt Ginny is really an aunt, and you realize that Uncle Ron is going to have a hippogriff when he ears?"

Bill burst out laughing at that, and ruffled her hair.

"You, my dear, are quite right about that.  My little brother will not be pleased, that's for sure.  How… how are you, knowing all this?"  
"Fine, although, I admit to being at a loss as to what to call you… I suppose part of me will always think of Potter as my father, despite knowing that he wasn't."  
"Bill, or even Uncle Bill, is fine, Lys.  I… I don't want to pressure you –or your father for that matter- to think things have to change.  All I ask is to be part of your life.  As your Godfather, or a friend, if that's all either of you can handle now –or ever- it's enough.  I can live without legalities and gold bands.  They don't make family, they merely make it 'legal'."

Draco blinked back tears.  This man was saying that he didn't care if he was never loved as her father –or as a lover or husband-, that being able to know her, and be considered a friend was enough.  He didn't know if it was enough for him, though.  He had been feeling more and more attached to the Weasley these past two months, and as of late, things were getting a bit hard to keep hidden.  Alyssa seemed to understand this, and made Bill look her in the eye.

"But I think, if you and Daa' are willing, that I can change my way of thinking.  Papa, Pops, or Dad?"

Both men blinked at her.

"Do you really mean that, Lys?" Draco asked, crouching down to her level, looking into her eyes.

"Yes, Daa', I do.  Besides, it won't be long before you two figure out you've got the hots for eachother, and then I'd be forced to re-evaluate the situation anyway.  Now, I'm knackered.  Which way to the dorm?"

~

Harry was in shock, to say the least, when he heard his husbands reasoning for not telling him about the twins.  He had expected Draco to do something like this.  Something to ruin their happiness because he was jealous.  After the shock wore off, he was angry.  At Draco.  At Bill.  They were taking things so damn easily, as if it were the most natural thing in the world for them to become friends after learning such a shocking truth.  In all honesty, he hadn't a clue as to who Tom had used to impregnate Draco, and he always hoped that somehow, Alyssa was his.  But the little life inside him now was his.  His and Toms.  And he loved Tom.

"Harry?"

He looked up, only to see Ron's blue eyes glaring at him.  So the time had come when he learned what Ron thought of him.

"Ron."  
"You bastard.  Eleven fucking years, you had us all thinking that you and Draco were happy.  That Alyssa was your daughter.  And what do I read in the Daily Prophet, but 'Happy Couple to Divorce' with you and Draco glaring daggers at eachother on the front page!" the red-head's voice dripped with venom, and he pushed Harry back into the hospital bed.  "Do you have any idea what you've done, Harry?  Any fucking clue at all?"  
"Ron, I honestly didn't know about Alyssa!  I didn't!"

"Bull shit.  The ministry is in with Riddle now, with Snape, and Lucius, and a vial of Ve-"  
"What?!  Why the hell wasn't I notified!?"  
"Because they believe you –their golden boy- to have been manipulated and used.  I know damn well that you can throw the imperious, and Riddle didn't have a wand, so you had to of done it of your own free will.  You really fucked up, Harry.  You've lost everyone now, and you know what?  I don't feel sorry for you.  Have fun being a pregnant _alone_, you sonofabitch."

Ron turned and left, and Harry could only watch as the ministry Aurors dragged a screaming Tom out of the room next to his.  They'd arrested him, and he was on his way to Azkaban.  He was numb.  Didn't even listen as two more Aurors came to read him his rights, arresting him for the collaborated deception of the Wizarding world.  Obviously, his honesty meant more to the world than he himself did.  As he passed the various professors in the hall, he saw the satisfied look on Draco's face, and the glare of pure hatred from Bill.  The way the older Wizard held his ex-husband didn't go unnoticed.

~

"Hogwarts very own Professors Weasley and Malfoy- Wed At Last!  
  
We at the Daily Prophet have been following the couple these past few months, wondering just when they would be tying the knot.  According to rumor, there had been very little talk on the subject of marrige, but oh, what's this!?  The couple had a private wedding on Hogwarts grounds just this past week.  With Headmistress Minerva McGonagall presiding, and the entire student body as witness, they spoke their vows.  It was later commented on, by none other than Lucius Malfoy, that Professor Malfoy specifically emphasised the 'Til Death Do Us Part' line, which enticed a chuckle from his new husband. 

He stopped reading and hurled his glass of orange juice across the small kitchen to shatter on the wall.

Harry Potter was eight months pregnant, and it was only a little under a month ago that his husband had received the Dementor's Kiss.  Harry himself was put under house arrest until his child was born, after which, he would be sent to Talsgate (a lesser Wizarding prison) for ten years –the duration of time which he had deceived his first husband.  His child would be put up for adoption, and he would never be allowed visitation rights.  From what he understood, the Ministry of Magic already had a family lined up to take her.  A family that, because of their age and sex, were not going to risk attempting for a biological child.  He knew it was a gay wizarding couple, but names were not something he was priveledged to.

All his happiness had been taken away from him.  First Draco, because of his love and bond with Tom.  Then his child with Tom, because of a bit of unintentionally misplaced magic on Draco's behalf.  And then there was Tom –his husband- himself, lost first to Azkaban, then to Death.  And now he would be losing his child to a system he and Draco had once considered before deciding to have their own child.  For Merlin's sake, it wasn't until Alyssa was three that he was told –by his lover at the time- that she wasn't his child.  But he wasn't furious, because he loved Tom more than he had loved Draco.  His late husband was right, he did love him more than he ever loved his former childhood rival.  But that didn't mean he never loved the blonde.  

He screamed as he read more of the article, and then felt the unmistakable sensation of his water breaking.  The prophet fell to the floor as the wards on the house were set off, and he knew the Ministry would be there any second.

"It has also been brought to the attention of the author, that Mr. Malfoy is indeed pregnant, and we at the Prophet wish the couple the best of luck."

~

"Potter, you've got a visitors."

"Who the fuck would be visiting me?!"

"Now now, Potter, is that any way to speak to your ex-father-in-law?"

His eyes met the smug silver-blue's of Lucius Malfoy, and then he noticed Severus Snape standing slightly behind him, a dark haired boy in his arms.  For a moment, Harry was puzzled, but when the child turned to look at him –much to Snape's whisper and pointing finger-, he knew.  One red-brown and one jade-green eye looked at him with hatred as the child scowled.

"You'd better watch your language in front of my son, Potter." Snape spat, shifting a bit.

"Oh, that's right," drawled Lucius, "You don't get the prophet here, do you?  Our son,  Damien Marius –After Severus' father- Malfoy."

"I hate you." Damien spat, his young eyes hard.  "You huwt Uncle Dwaco."

"He's nearly five now.  And he has his father's tempermants, too." 

Harry flung himself at the bars, reaching for Lucius, his green eyes angry, but filled with tears.

"You bastards!  How could you!?"

"How could we what, Potter?  Adopt such a gorgeous child, or bring him here to see you?" asked Severus, switching the hip he rested Damien on.

"It was his idea you know.  He wanted to see the bad man that hurt his uncle, and his cousin.  He and Alyssa are quite close, you know."

"You sick, twisted fucks!"

Harry's stream of profanities went on and on as Lucius lead his husband and their son out of the special ward Harry Potter was kept in –there were no Dememtors in this ward- and smiled ruefully.

"That, Mr. Potter." he said, looking back from the door, "is what you get for toying with a Malfoy, and expecting to get away with it.  Death was such a sweet option, wasn't he?  Just look where it got you."

As the door slammed shut, a scream echoed through all of the Wizarding world.  The scream of a man who had been dealed the worst pain imaginable.  The scream of a man who had lost everything.  Just as it had been wished upon him.  


End file.
